What I want for Christmas
by Saemi67
Summary: La veille de Noël pour Ciel Phantomhive. La soirée s'annonce "normal", c'est sans compter sur une certaine blonde.


**Bonsoir^^. Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à poster encore dans les temps XD ! One-shot Ciel/Lizzie spécial Noël ;) !**

**Bon, c'est vraiment un petit plaisir, une petite douceur disons, sans prétention, alors soyez indulgents, s'il-vous-plaît...?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Comte Phantomhive était assis devant sa cheminée, enfin, vautré dans son fauteuil, fixant les flammes avec un air blasé sur le visage. Ce soir était la veille de Noël, cette fête ridicule, et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur (enfin, plus que d'ordinaire). La nuit était tombée et il neigeait beaucoup, l'ambiance rêvée pour ceux qui aimait cet évènement, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Ces trois domestiques maladroits étaient déçus de ne pas faire de fête, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Ciel restait donc là, à ruminer contre le monde et cette période de l'année, sans se rendre compte que son majordome trouvait très amusant de l'entendre grommeler tout seul, dans son coin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une boîte, emballée dans un papier rouge et un ruban doré. Mais pourquoi s'était-il embêté à faire ça, au fait ? Le souvenir de Sébastian sortant une **certaine** robe rose de son placard en disant « pourquoi ne pas l'offrir à Lady Elisabeth ? » avec un grand sourire lui revint, et une veine palpitât sur son front.

Il se leva promptement et décida de déambuler un peu dans son manoir. Au bout de quelques minutes de balade, il trouva que c'était très calme… trop. Il s'arrêta et se demanda ce que faisaient les domestiques. Pourquoi ne pas aller discrètement dans l'aile leur étant réservé et les espionner ? C'était déjà mieux que de ne rien faire, et puis ça pouvait être distrayant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Quelque part, cela l'inquiétait. Mais que fabriquaient ces andouilles ? L'obscurité le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise, il fit demi-tour vers ses appartements. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit. Son estomac grogna subitement, de manière très bruyante d'ailleurs, le faisant sursauter. Un soupir lui échappant, il appela de suite son majordome. Quelques minutes passèrent et le démon ne venait toujours pas. Ciel ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver ou s'inquiéter. Il avait l'impression d'être vraiment seul dans le manoir. Il se leva, prit un révolver et le cacha dans ses vêtements, par précaution, puis sortit de sa chambre, scrutant les horizons. A pas de loup, il avança, ne sentant pas la présence derrière lui.

Deux mains se posèrent brutalement sur ses yeux et une voix aigue, familière, s'exclama :

- Devine qui c'est !

-…Elisabeth. Je t'ai reconnue…

- Oooh, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lizzie !

Ciel, bien entendu, ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait manqué de le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort qu'au moment où elle l'avait surpris. La jeune fille le lâcha et se plaça devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis, tu n'es pas occupé, là ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

-…..non. » répondit-il avec appréhension. Il la voyait venir.

- Tant mieux, suis-moi !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers son salon. Le jeune garçon se dit qu'il devait y avoir un coup monté, ce qui expliquerait la discrétion subite de ses domestiques et l'absence de réponse de Sébastian (il lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard). La demoiselle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Désolée, mais je n'ai **vraiment** pas pu m'en empêcher. » dit-elle à voix basse, rougissant légèrement.

Le Comte rougit à son tour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver charmante avec cette expression. Sans lui lâcher la main, elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

« SURPRISE ! »

Le petit noble fut éblouit un instant par la luminosité et quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Lorsqu'il se remit de sa surprise, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du prince Soma. A sa grande stupéfaction, Lau et sa « petite sœur » étaient là aussi, la pièce était décorée dans les tons de Noël et un grand sapin, sous lequel se trouvait une grande pile de cadeaux, trônait à côté de la table impeccablement dressée.

_« C'était __**VRAIMENT**__ un coup monté ! »_ s'écria-t-il intérieurement.

- Venez, jeune maître, nous n'attendions plus que vous. » dit tranquillement, avec un soupçon de mesquinerie, le démon avec lequel il avait pactisé.

- On va enfin pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Soma et Finny.

Ciel prit quelques secondes son visage dans une main en soupirant, puis releva la tête, forçant un sourire. Il fallait bien sauver les apparences…

L'échange des cadeaux aurait choqué beaucoup de membres de la noblesse, les domestiques eurent droit eux aussi à des cadeaux. Mais l'ambiance était très chaleureuse, tous semblaient satisfaits de cette soirée. Il y eu aussi quelques surprises : Elisabeth remonta en flèche dans l'estime du majordome de la famille Phantomhive quand celle-ci lui offrit une entrée pour exposition sur les félins, Ciel reçut un jeu japonais équivalent aux échecs de la part de Lau, Agni et son maître eurent des vêtements chauds anglais… Le jeune Comte réalisa qu'il avait laissé le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour sa fiancée dans son salon de lecture. Il chercha rapidement son majordome et lui ordonna de le chercher quand la jeune fille poussa un cri de joie.

« Elle est trop mignonne ! » cria-t-elle. « Qui dois-je remercier ? »

A la grande horreur du Lord, Lizzie tenait devant elle la robe qu'il avait été obligé de porter lors de son enquête sur Jack l'éventreur. Il fusilla du regard le démon en sifflant :

« Ça, tu vas me le payer ! »

Sébastian ne fut pas plus troublé que ça, c'est tout juste s'il ne chantonna pas en quittant la pièce. Lau riait dans son coin et marmonna quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de la Chinoise assise sur ses genoux. Celle-ci hocha la tête, saisit un cadeau et le tendit à la jeune fille, la même expression flegmatique sur le visage. Elisabeth la remercia et déballa délicatement le paquet. Quand le papier tomba sur le sol, ses yeux avait triplé de volume, il en fut de même pour toutes les personnes qui s'étaient tournées vers elle, curieux. May-Linn et la plupart des hommes saignèrent brutalement du nez tandis que la Lady, son fiancé et sa servante devenait rouge brique en voyant la nuisette offerte. Sans oublier les accessoires assortis pour aller avec.

« Des fois que vous vouliez vous amusez un peu avant votre mariage, Comte. » chantonna Lau en tendant à son tour un paquet à son associé.

Ciel refusa de le prendre, attrapa la main de sa promise et quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse tout en traitant les deux Chinois de déviants, sans se soucier des fous rires derrière lui. Lizzie était encore toute rouge lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle. Sébastian les croisa, le paquet demandé par son maître en main, et haussa un sourcil. Le jeune garçon prit le cadeau et emmena la petite blonde derrière lui, direction le salon de lecture, tout en ordonnant au majordome de veiller à ce que les invités ne fassent pas de catastrophes.

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, le noble ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime, mais finalement, il opta pour la solution la plus spontanée, c'est-à-dire tendre le présent à bout de bras en évitant soigneusement son regard. Elisabeth sourit et le prit, l'ouvrant avec grand soin. Lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de l'écrin, elle retint son souffle.

« Oh, Ciel ! Elles sont magnifiques ! » souffla-t-elle, émue, en regardant les boucles d'oreilles en saphir.

Elle enleva immédiatement celles qu'elle portait et les enfila. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le garçon aux yeux aussi bleus que cette pierre remarqua que la robe qu'elle portait était de la même couleur. Ces bijoux lui allaient très bien.

« Merci beaucoup. » ajouta-t-elle doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ciel rougit et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille le serrait dans ses bras. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

* * *

L'une des plus grandes magies de Noël est la surprise que l'on a, le matin au réveil, car il y a toujours quelques cadeaux qui n'entrent pas dans nos souvenirs. C'est pourquoi le Chien de Garde de la Reine poussa un hurlement en se réveillant, vêtu d'une tunique bleue féminine un peu bouffante au niveau des cuisses avec des chaussettes rayées noir et blanc montant au-dessus de ses genoux. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était de s'être réveillé avec sa fiancée à ses côtés, dans la nuisette que Ran Mao lui avait offerte, avec un serre-tête qui lui faisait des oreilles de souris (sans oublier la queue qui dépassait). Un petit papier se trouvait au pied du lit, et on pouvait y lire :

_**Joyeux Noël Comte ! Profite bien de ta petite souris 3 ! **_

_**Lau**_

Elisabeth se réveilla également en sursaut, et la première chose qu'elle vit était son soupirant tambourinant contre la porte de sa chambre en hurlant des menaces envers son associé Chinois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette situation à la fois extrêmement comique et affreusement gênante.

Un autre hurlement, faisant trembler le manoir entier, résonna soudainement, stoppant Ciel dans sa fureur. Un sourire légèrement sadique prit place sur ses lèvres et il se réinstalla près de la jeune fille, le cœur plus léger.

« Heu, Ciel… n'était-ce pas Sébastian ? »

Le jeune garçon se contenta de fredonner en réponse tout en remontant les couvertures sur lui. La Marquise pensa qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, apparemment, mais il lui était impossible de détacher son regard de son fiancé. Elle craquait complètement en le voyant comme ça ! Une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ciel… » chantonna-t-elle en sortant de dessous les couvertures et prenant une pose sexy, à la Ran Mao. « Tu aimes les souris ? »

L'interpelé rougit violement en la voyant ainsi. La jeune fille rougit à son tour et éclata de rire.

« La tête que tu fais ! » articula-t-elle entre deux rires.

Ciel détourna la tête, boudeur. Puis il sentit sa promise se serrer contre lui en le traitant gentiment de râleur. Elle le força à le regarder et l'embrassa, sur les lèvres cette fois.

« Joyeux Noël. » dit-elle en s'allongeant sur lui, la tête posée contre sa poitrine.

Finalement, la journée ne débutait pas si mal.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu =) !**

**Je ne dis pas pourquoi Sébastian a hurlé, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez/préférez ;) !**

**Joyeux Noël encore =D !**

**Reviews, please ?**


End file.
